PercabethFourtris(so creative, right?)
by DntlessAnnabeth
Summary: What happens when true half-bloods are gone but their descendants have special differences in their brains but are called Divergent? Percy and Annabeth must face the dangers of Divergent Chicago with their new friends Tris and Four. Takes place in between divergent and insurgent(as in add a few months in between them) then brings in the war. Percabeth and fourtris fluff is a must!
1. Chapter 1

I raced behind Percy to the elevator at the edge of the Pit. Tris and Four were waiting for us, holding the doors open, but Eric was fast. For the life of me, I couldn't see how all of those piercings didn't interfere with his daily actions. We've been here under the radar for six months searching for possible half-blood relatives, and, of course, my birthday is the day all the loose ends unravel. Chiron sent us here, into the future, for some crazy reason to find these relatives of half-bloods. Apparently, once Olympus moved on to China, half-bloods began to be shunned by society, even relatives of half-bloods called Divergent. Here in Chicago, citizens have been separated into five factions of thinking and way of life, but the Divergent fit in with multiple groups of people. Percy and I came and went through the initiation process of the bravery faction or Dauntless. We had two instructors who we found to be Divergent but no others in our class. This morning, Percy exploded into my Dauntless apartment yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY BRAVE, DIVERGENT, HALF-BLOOD WISE GIRL!" and Eric, a bratty, evil, conniving Dauntless leader overheard his remark. He had attempted to corner us at breakfast where we sat with Tris and her boyfriend, Four, but we refused, saying we were already running late for our jobs. The time in between then and now has mushed itself together in such an insane way that I can't even figure out what really happened (there's ADD at its finest). All I know is that now the four (haha four of us and one of our names is Four) of us are fleeing the compound until we can come up with a plan. Percy's brilliant head of seaweed wanted to stay and kill Eric while we had the chance, but we wouldn't have made it five steps without being trapped by the guards that would have surrounded us without our head start.

"Annabeth! Look out!" Percy screams. I tumble into a moving roll that brings me back to my feet as a plate soars over my head and crashes into the wall. Percy grabs my arm and drags me even faster into the elevator. Four is repeatedly pushing the close button while Tris shoots the guards that are advancing towards us. Without warning, the elevator jolts up towards the open air above us. Rapidly, we surge out of the elevator as soon as the doors open. The train is chugging by so we all jump into a car before our pursuers have even exited the compound.

I find myself standing with eyes wide open by the door. Two strong arms wrap around waist and pull me to the ground, out of my shock. Before I can resist, I'm enveloped in Percy's arms. My muscles relax as they remember his familiar contours, and I succumb to his loving grasp.

"Well, that was an adventure," he whispers, nuzzling my neck while he does so. His breath tickles the baby hairs at the bottom of my hairline, and I shiver.

I nod my head as I lean into him. "Another near death experience caused by the stupidity of the seaweed brain species," I say.

"Ah, don't be so hard on him, Annabeth. After all, he's only male," Tris said with a slight smile.

"Ya, Annabeth don't be so – wait, what did you say?" Percy said, his face forming a look of astonishment and offense.

Four playfully shoved her away and put a fake pout on his face. "Fine, go crawl into someone else's arms then."

Tris crawled back to him and tugged on his forearm. "Ah, come on, To- Four, you know it's true. Guys just don't think things through all the way. Like that time you tried to cl –" her sentence was cut off by Four's hand covering her mouth and his other arm putting her in a headlock. Giggles were escaping from under his hand, and his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Tris! You promised you weren't going to talk about that!" he exclaimed through gritted teeth.

She shoved his hand away and slid upright through the headlock. Turning to face him, she slowly kissed his lips before saying, "I know, but I had to get my incredibly handsome, strong, fearless man back." At that a smile curled onto his lips, and he kissed her forehead.

I sunk deeper in Percy's chest without realizing it. Percy laughed into my curly blonde hair and kissed the top of my hair. "I love you, Wise Girl," he whispered, barely audible.

Turning so I could see him, I whispered, "But not as much as I love you."

He laughed and stood, hoisting me over his shoulder at the same time. Percy started spinning and I screamed while laughing. "PEEEERRRCCCYYYYY! WE'RE ON A FREAKING TRAIN!"

"All the more reason to have a little fun!" Four yelled. He slung Tris over his shoulder and started to spin with us.

I don't know how it happened but somehow, Tris and I caught each other's hands. Worst. Non-idea. Ever. Four and Percy were spinning in opposite directions, and we slid out of their grasps on to the floor, and they landed on top of us.

After a bunch of oofs and ows and a couple, "Get the hell off me T- Fours!" we managed to untangle ourselves from each other. Percy, laughing, dragged me to the side of the train car. He gently kissed the back of my neck and blew my hair out of my face, which I didn't think was possible from the angle he was sitting but oh well.

"Don't get too comfortable you two!" Four scolded from four feet in front of us, "Remember we're all in the same 6 x 10 car.

Percy smiled. "Let's make a deal. You guys remember that, and we will. I get the feeling we've been in more situations like this than you guys."

"Speaking of that," Tris said, "what's your story?"

I yawned. "How about we tell you if there's extra time tomorrow?"

"Okay," Tris mumbled, already mostly asleep with her head buried in Four's side. He chuckled with a smile.

Without realizing it I had fallen asleep. Just barely waking from my sleep next to Percy, I overheard a few words of his conversation with Four.

"She's everything to me. Without her I –" I fell back asleep with a faint smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok, so this is my first time (well, I guess my second now) on so I got kind of confused last chapter… Anyways, the war with Gaea happened and the demigods won, Percy and Annabeth came out alive, etc. Anyhoooooo… Thanks for reading **** 3**

**Disclaimer: I'm fifteen not an adult like Roth and Riordan so I must not own Divergent or Percy Jackson…**

**Tris's POV**

I woke to Tobias snoring loudly in my ear. Of his few quirks, that has to be the worst in my opinion. I sat up slowly not wanting to wake him, but his eyes flashed open in an instant.

"Wha ya doin'?" he whispered groggily.

I stifled my laugh. "Nothing go back to sleep." Obediently, he closed his eyes and passed out.

Looking around, I saw that Annabeth was awake and playing with Percy's hair. She glanced at me and smiled. With her hand she motioned for me go sit by her.

"Hey," I said.

Annabeth laughed, "Hey you, too, my fellow run away."

I guess I smiled, but, honestly (not that I was Candor), I wasn't paying much attention. Tobias had started talking in his sleep. He kept mumbling random words that didn't make any sense. _God knows what goes on in that stupidly gorgeous head of his. _I giggled. Wait – did I just say I giggled? Yes. Yes, I did. It's funny how being with someone can bring out sides of you that you never even knew you had. Tobias seemed to get younger when he slept. It was like all his worries jus – "Ouch! God d –!" Never mind, forget that. That little buggard just kicked my shin about out of skin even in his sleep!

Annabeth was cracking up as I continued to hold my leg to my torso. "Percy, go back to sleep," she said in between fits of laughter. Percy was half awake trying to pull Annabeth back down beside him. She wriggled out of his grasp with minimal fits of laughter, and he opened his eyes revealing a death glare.

"Oh that's how you want to be, Wise Girl?" he threatened. With a lot of popping and cracking, he rose to his feet.

I burst out laughing as he tripped onto his face Tobias's legs. Tobias jumped to his feet but ended up standing on Percy's butt.

Percy groaned. "Okay, dude, I know I'm smexy and all, but come on, I thought we agreed not to share our dirty little secret with the girls."

Annabeth navigated Percy's sprawled limbs over to me. "Oh really, Percy," she said, "Everything we've been through, and you're leaving me for _Four? _I can't believe this." She shook her head slowly and deliberately.

"NO!" Percy knocked Tobias onto the ground and kneeled in front of Annabeth. He tried to grab her hands but she covered her face with them. He rose to stand over her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "No, Annabeth, I was kidding, really," he said as he heard loud sobs escape her. "Honestly you're the only one for me, and I'm straight – 100%. You're right about everything, and without you I'd be lost! Please –"

Annabeth threw her head back and roared with laughter. "Say – say – say it a – again!" she blurted. "Say I'm right!" her laughter turned into silent, face reddening bursts that shook her body.

Percy's jaw hung open in disbelief. I stood on my tippy toes – God he's tall – and cupped my hand under his chin. "If you don't close this, a fly's gonna fly in, then Annabeth won't kiss you for a year."

He closed his mouth so fast a fly would have been sucked in. I laughed and went to sit by Tobias. He grabbed my hips and pulled me into his lap. "Hey, Beautiful," he whispered.

"Hey, Liar," I replied. No matter how many times he tells me he thinks I'm beautiful, I'll always call his bluff. At least I'm realistic, right?

I felt him shake his head in my hair. His face bent into the crook of my neck and he rubbed his nose on my skin. Without warning, a giggle escaped my lips. What? I'm ticklish! He tickled my stomach until I couldn't take it anymore and tried to pull away. I wrestled my way out of his tickling fingers, but then he pulled me back. Switching from defense, I began tickling him back.

Then, it stopped.

Just like that.

He was on his side facing me and he grabbed my left wrist where _4+6 _**(I know it's used a lot, but I always think it's the greatest thing ever****) **is tattooed just like it is on his right wrist. That was our thing. 4+6. The boy with four fears and the girl with six. They were our names when we trained, and they were all most people even knew us by. "Four" was all anyone knew Tobias by. We shared moments like these sometimes. When nothing else mattered except we were together, we didn't have to talk. All we had to do was be together. And all of that was great until someone joined our party.

Tobias and I jumped to our feet when a male voice thundered, "Whale, whale, whale, look what we have here."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you guys soooo much for reading this, but I don't know if you like it or not. JunexDay Forever – thank you, and don't worry, I will keep this up, but my updates might not be as quick because I'm skipping a grade so I really do have to focus on my extra classes lol but I just finished Spanish 1 so I'll try to post two chapters sooner rather than later **** BTW I have 1969 words in the first chapters so I'm listening to Summer of '69**

Percy POV

"Whale, whale, whale, look who we have here," said some scruffy guy with an eye patch. I would have laughed because he kind of looked like a guy from a musical Annabeth made me watch one time (don't tell her, but I actually liked it… Tartarus just got a sun), but this guy had something about him that scared me. Well, maybe "scare" is not the right word. After Tartarus, nothing really scares me, but I still wanted to shove Annabeth behind me, though she'd probably sue me for making her "appear weak". Don't know why anyone would ever think that. Just look at her! She's tan, and muscular, and has that fierceness in her jaw – gods she's bad for my ADHD. Back to the scruffy, ruff guy!

He wasn't really paying attention to Annabeth and me, but he was smirking at Four like they shared some sort of dirty secret.

"Edward. Long time no see," Four said with a clenched jaw. _He must have some big beef with this guy. _

The scruffy guy – Edward, maybe he sparkles – laughed deep in his throat. "Yes, and now why are you here? Are you finally joining the Faction less?"

"No, Ed, we're just having a nice train ride with our lovely ladies –"

_Here it comes…_

"Hey! I am NO _lovely lady_. Thank you very much. I am a woman who in most situations will never be called a lady and who likes to keep her clothes on!" Annabeth lovingly informed Four. Don't even ask, dude. All of a sudden she's all like "Musicals! Yay!" I think she's just trying to distract herself from her time in the pit. Plus, Les Mis is about a war soooo… ya… I didn't even know she could sing…

I pulled her over. "Annabeth, he's not calling you a dirty whore, Wise Girl."

"I know that's not what he meant, but I looked it up and 'lovely ladies' actually are prostitutes, and Apollo's lyre I'm not going to have people confuse _me _with _Drew."_

Annabeth and Drew started having some minor – well, major – disagreements when Drew turned into the camp slut while we were gone having to fight the giants etc. When we got back, she thought I still had amnesia, and tried to force her tongue down my throat until Annabeth almost threw her into the lava spout for the rock wall. Best. Day. Ever. Um, other than being in that close vicinity – that's right, I do know that word – with Drew… Of course it helps when Annabeth and I have a special place at camp where no one knows where we're at, but that's our little secret.

Ok, back on track! _Focus, Percy! _The others were all staring at us now, and I suppose they had good reason. "Um, sorry, Four," I said (come on, Annabeth? Apologize? Ya right…)

"Um, okay… We were just having a train ride with our girlfriends, Ed," Four continued.

Edward grunted, shaking his head at us. "In the same train? I thought you had more class than that, Tobias. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

I could my face go über red at the implications. What had he called Four? Thomas?

"Relax, lover boy, don't get your tits in a twist. Tobias," there was that name again, "Evelyn wants to talk to you. And your bi –"

Tobias punched Edward almost out of the train. "What were you calling Tris?"

"Your b –"

A kick to the chest. Now Edward was holding on to stay in the car. "Her name's Tris! Say it with me. Tr – is."

"TRIS! NOW LET ME UP!"

"Fine, but get out of the train."

Before I knew what had really happened, Edward-not-sparkly-vampire-scruffy-dude jumped out of the train. My shoulders relaxed and I pulled Annabeth to my side. We may be in a train, on the run, and with people out to kill us (this seems to be the stories of our lives) at least we're together. How long is this gonna last, though? I mean, I want it to last forever, but what would I do if something happened and "we" was back to "me and Grover" except the G-man had Juniper, and I was all alone because I just brokeupwithmybestfriendandnowshe'llditchmeandgomak eoutwithsomeguywhomightactuallydeserveher? Gods, I hate ADHD… It's like I can't even focus on Annabeth too long.

"So, Tobias, huh?" Annabeth asked Four, interrupting my scattering thought.

He sighed and leaned into Tris' shoulder. "Ya, Tobias. Evelyn's the bane and reason of my existence by the way."

"So," I said being my dumb self, "she's your mother?" I mean, I loved me madre, but my friends hated theirs so I was going out on a limb.

"Technically. We should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day," he said, laying down and pulling Tris with him.

"Night, guys," Annabeth mumbled against my chest.

She's everything I could ever want, need, and treasure. She's the epitome of perfection. And. She's. All. Mine.

**A/N So did you like it? Sorry it was short… What do you guys want to happen in it? As much as I love writing, I kind of was thinking about trying to make this a you-guys-tell-me-where-you-want-it-to-go thing, ya know? Anyway, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to give me your thoughts, opinions, and random awesomeness! Xoxo -SG**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promise I didn't fall down steps and die… yet… though that is a very likely possibility with me being such a clutz…**

**Annabeth: SG, just get on with the story. They've waited long enough…**

**Moi: Oh right… Here it is.**

**Four's POV**

Tris was curled into my side when daylight flooded into the train car. She looked too peaceful for me to wake her but we were almost to Abnegation. I hadn't told her we were going there yet, but that was my plan. If we go to Abnegation there are plenty of safer place for us to talk than on a train that has already passed Dauntless twice again. They're looking for us. They had dogs from the basement out last night. I forget what Percy had called them when he woke up at two. Something about hounds from hell? I don't know. That kid has some problems, but I'm not going to press either of them about it.

"Are we getting off soon?" Percy asked quietly.

I nodded my head. "AT the next faction. We can't afford to end up in the same car as Eric and his dogs."

"Where did he get hellhounds anyway?"

"What are hellhounds?"

Percy looked conflicted. I guess my question involved Annabeth's and his secret.

"Crap. We need to tell you guys something. Bad. But I'm not good with words really, and Annabeth is better with relaying info."

"Okay, I know where we need to go when we reach Abnegation. There's a secluded part of town that I used to go to before I went to Dauntless."

Shock quickly swept over his face as I told him of my prior faction. Why not? I thought. He already knows my name thanks to Edward.

"Wake her up. We're up to jump," Instructor Four ordered Percy. Sometimes I just can't keep him away. Except with Tris. I can keep anything away for Tris.

**Annabeth**

I slapped Percy. In the face. As soon as I saw it. I don't wake up. I may be the smartest, most-wickedly awesome, beautiful, only – well, I better be that – girl in his life, but that doesn't give him permission to wake me up from a good dream. What was I dreaming about you ask? Oh you didn't? I don't care. I was dreaming about a memory at Camp Half-blood. Percy and I were back, and I was organizing the city we were building there. Percy had proposed to Chiron – ha, you thought I was saying he proposed to me – that we build a city like New Rome where Greek demigods could grow up. Leo, Percy, Grover, Juniper, and I were watching the Fourth of July fireworks in a giant oak that overlooked the city. Oh, Leo's girlfriend, Lou Ellen who was a daughter of Hecate, was there, too, but I was mad at her because she had made Percy bald for two days last week. Jason and Piper had gone to the Roman camp a few months back and had sent us an Iris message earlier. Everything was perfect. For the first time since Percy had been swapped with Jason, I felt completely happy. It was also the day before we were sent here, but I wasn't dreaming about the negative. Percy held me in his lap with his back against the oak, and he kept blowing on my neck. I suffocated myself in his scent of the ocean. If that was a way to die, I would choose it. Just as Percy was about to kiss me, he started shaking my shoulders. That's when I slapped him.

Now, he sat there rubbing the side of his face. "Sorry, Wise Girl," he muttered, "but it's time to get off."

I sighed, but stood up to face the world outside of this train car.

**I know, it's too short for the month long wait… I know, I promised it would be sooner… BUT I HAVE EXCUSES! A) School was starting soon and that meant I had to get my mind focused because I skipped tenth grade and am now a junior, B) My friend just turned 18 and we went out on the lake a whole weekend C) Yes, I was reading fanfiction… D) May I say, I got no ideas from you guys? E) I really need ideas… F) Cross country got brutal G) I had to work on my school with me padre H) there're a lot more, but I think my point is made… but I may be more inclined to update with more reviews… **

**Annabeth: seriously, guys, this girl is *shivers* waayyy too busy without help**

**Tris: *nods* she almost made me fall out of the train to add some jazz!**

**Random MR character walks in and says: OMG! I talked to her once, and it was crazy! IDEK how she lives inside that brain… its soooooo crowded with all those thoughts! You know mine kinda is too but I guess its kind of diff because its about important thing like shoes and **_**Seventeen **_**and boys and makeup and when I'm going to have time for those when I'm always on the run jgasdfjvdclv– *hand gets slapped over mouth**

**SG: that's enough. How the heck did you get in here? This isn't a MR story… Nevermind…**

**PLEEEAAASSSE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK! XOXO -SG **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This chapter is dedicated to a very special and beautiful girl who is no longer with us. She is a very good friend of mine whom I have known since forth grade - I am now a junior in high school. I love you, Olivia, and may God let you see the wings on the angels in heaven because I know that's where you are.  
TRIS'S POV

The four of us got of in Abnegation and followed Tobias to an old, abandoned storehouse. The walls, like all of Abnegation, were gray, but the inside was amazing. They were all different colors that represented the different factions. What surprised me most was one wall that was a swirl of all the colors with a giant black X in the middle. Warm arms wrapped around my small torso. Reflexively, I relaxed into Tobias.  
"That represents the faction less," he muttered, his head directly above mine. "They are made up of all factions but mostly Dauntless so the X is back."  
"What is this place?" I whispered.  
He turned me around in his arms. Leaning down and touching his forehead to mine, he whispered, "A place that doesn't exist anymore. I used to run away to here so I could avoid my father because I was afraid of him, and I still am, but now I have you. With you, I get strength I didn't have before. You give me the ability to stand to him in the few moments that his presence has been near. Without you, Tris, I'm nothing. With you, I can do anything." Tobias lightly brushed his lips to mine, but he pulled away.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing, baby," he kissed my forehead, "we're supposed to be doing something though."  
My shoulders fell. He's right though, as usual.  
Percy and Annabeth were in the middle of the giant room sitting and talking. Tobias wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me to where they were.  
Annabeth patted the ground beside her for me to sit. With the four of us in a square sitting with our legs crossed in a pretzel, they began to tell us their story.  
"You guys may not believe what we tell you," Percy began, " but it is the truth it her way. Annabeth and I are from a place called New York. Yes, that's outside of the fence, but, no, we don't know what's outside of YOUR fence. We're from NY, but from a different NY."  
" We came from the past," Annabeth said rather blatantly, "We are a type of what you call DIVERGENT, but we are called half-bloods or demigods. Do you guys know anything about mythology?"  
"Is that like the a course on moths? We should sign Christina up," my stupid ding bat beside me said.  
Annabeth chuckled, "Naw, Four, it's about myths, or legends. We don't have time for. Whole course right now, so I'm going to tell you stuff on a need-to-know basis. You see technically,the earth is ruled by superior beings called gods and goddesses. Most believe them to be myths, but they're real. They try to keep their world and the mortal world separate, but sometimes, they fall in love or should I say 'fall in love with'" she made finger quotes around her words, "mortals. They have kids, and these kids are special. They have powers sometime, they can see the monsters in the real world that mortals can't see, and they tend to be ADD or ADHD or dyslexic or both. The gods' realm, or Mount Olympus, moves according to where the center of the earths power is. The time we were from, Olympus was in America. NY, actually. Now, however, Olympus has moved so there aren't any demigods here. There are descendants of demigods though. These descendants contain some of the characteristics of their ancestors in their brains. They function differently than normal humans. They don't just believe everything they see, they see what's real. You call them Divergent. They may be in danger without the knowledge of the past, so we were sent to help them by our instructor, mentor, and friend, Chiron."  
Tobias and I stared at them in disbelief. This was crazy, but it made sense. No one knew why Divergents were Divergent. This explains it. I don't know what to say though. Also, I don't know what we should do with this information.  
"What um what are we... I don't... What does this mean for us? Do we need to gather the Divergent?" Tobias asked quietly beside me. He had wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side during their story.  
Percy shrugged his shoulders. "We don't really know. You see, Chiron didn't give us a clear 'this is what you need to do' mission."  
Suddenly, I thought of something. "We should go to the factionless. Most Divergents are either there or here in Abnegation. This needs to be made known to the Divergent."  
"But WHY does it?" Annabeth questioned. "He didn't tell us that."  
Percy shot his finger in the air. "Maybe if they realize who they are, they'll find they have powers like some of us have."  
"Percy, I could kiss you for saying something useful like that," Annabeth said with a giant smile on her face.  
"Then why don't you, Wise Girl?"  
She leaned it to him, and he closed his eyes. When they were almost touching, she instead shoved him to the floor, stood, and placed one foot atop his chest. "I, ANNABETH CHASE, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA, HAVE CONQUERED THE RARE CREATURE OF SMARTICUS PERSEUS!" She announced in a deep, thundering voice.  
I fell over laughing my butt off at their displays of affection. It was so different than anything I'd ever seen. They were almost siblings the way they acted. I wonder if everyone was that way in New York.  
The sun that had previously been peering in through cracks in the roof was gone now. I found myself helplessly yawning into Tobias's shoulder.  
After kissing the top of my head, Tobias said, "Guys, we need to wake kind of early for the train tomorrow to the factionless. Honestly, I'd like to get that over with soon."  
Percy and Annabeth nodded. "Night, guys," they said in sync. Then, they started cracking up. I wish we could stay like this forever. No worries. Me in the man who loves me's warm, strong, and gentle arms. Everyone surrounded by friends. If we could just add maybe Christina and Will and Uriah and everybody it would be flawless.  
With a final kiss from Tobias, I fell into a deep sleep in his arms.

A/N Thank you so much, , for giving me a want for the story. I apologize that it wasn't in this chapter, but it will be in the next one. Thank you for reading my story. I have no experience with all the lovey dovey fluff so I'd like to know how I'm doing. Please review and let me know what's wrong, right, critique, and what you want in this story! XOXO -DntlessAnnabeth


End file.
